Sacrifices
by Nightray Raven
Summary: Vincent would do anything for his brother, no matter what the consequences would be or what would happen to him.


Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fic with Vincent in it so I hope I didn't destroy his character.

This story has a lot of similarities to the original story line and does have a few spoilers in it from very recent chapters. However, I wanted to write a fic that really got into Vincent's head to figure out why he did everything he did.

And thus, this was born! I'm really happy with how this came out even though it's short. I really love how much Vincent cares for his brother and how he would do anything for him.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this story. Please review and give me back any kind of feedback! Positive or negative will be useful for me when I write in the future.

**Sacrifices**

* * *

><p>Vincent could feel his brother slip away from him as he laid on the cold street. It was the third time that night that Gilbert had gotten up and walked away from him. It wasn't anything new though, it was almost like a ritual that took place every night. Vincent always laid on the ground, pretending to be deep asleep as his brother got away from him. He knew, even at such a young age, why his brother always moved away from him.<p>

He wanted to leave him.

But he always returned after a short time, wrapping his arms around Vincent once again. Vincent couldn't understand why his brother wouldn't just leave him. It was because of him, and his cursed red eye, that Gilbert and him lived on the streets. If he was never born, Gilbert's life would have been much better.

Vincent pressed his back against Gilbert, finally allowing sleep to take over him. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that Gilbert would be better without him, Vincent was scared to lose his brother. He couldn't imagine life without his brother.

He would do anything for Gilbert.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Jack Vessalius.

The man who took in Gilbert and Vincent from the streets.

The man who was the only person, other than Gilbert, who accepted Vincent for his red eye.

The man who treated Gilbert and Vincent like they were his brothers.

The man, who was friends with Glen and Alice.

The man, who let Glen take Gilbert away from him.

Vincent stood in from of the large double doors, staring blankly at them. His brother was gone, his was all alone again. Why did it have to be Gilbert who was taken? Why couldn't Glen pick him? Why couldn't he be taken away and let Gilbert finally be free of him?

"Why...Why Gilbert?" Vincent said softly, his fists clenched tightly until his knuckles turned white. His closed his eyes, forcing tears back. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't allow himself to. He had to focus on getting Gilbert back. He had to focus on the task before hand.

He opened his eyes, determined to complete the task at hand. The lady had told him, he could save his brother from Glen by doing this. All he had to do was open these doors then everything would be okay. But to open them, he had to make a wish as he was opening them. He could wish for his brother to be free from Glen. He could wish for anything to happen and the consequences wouldn't mean anything to him.

He got one wish while he did this and he had to make it count.

Vincent slowly walked up to the doors, tilting his head up to see the top of the door. It looked to big and heavy for him to be able to push. The lady was sure though that he could do it as long as he made the right wish before he began pushing.

He reached out and grabbed the handles, the cold metal sending a chill down Vincent's spine. He felt something wasn't right with the door, but he couldn't back out now. Slowly, Vincent closed his eyes, forming the exact wish he wanted to make before pushing the door open.

"I wish...That Gilbert..."

The doors moved as if they were made of paper, opening easily for Vincent. A flash of light filled the room, blinding the small boy. Vincent threw his arms across his face, blocking as much light as he could. When the light finally dimmed down, Vincent opened his eyes to a horrific sight.

Everything was covered in a massive fire, spreading quickly throughout the mansion. Vincent jumped to his feet, racing down the hallway as fast as he could. Bodies of people who lived there or were visiting lined the floors. Not a single person was alive.

Vincent ran faster with each person he saw. Whatever was beyond those doors was something that shouldn't have been released. Everyone was dead as far as he could see, which means Gilbert could be dead as well.

He stopped, standing over a balcony and stared down at the second floor that was engulfed in flames. He had caused all of this and had probably killed his own brother. His brother, the one person he had done this for, could be gone.

"Gilbert..." Vincent said, forcing back tears once again. He couldn't believe that everything he had just done was all for nothing. That he had lost his brother. He screamed, letting out all of his frustration. He dropped to the ground, still screaming and forcing himself not to cry.

"Vin...cent..." Vincent stopped screaming, staring into the fire again. Someone, he was sure of it, had called his name. Was it Gilbert? Was he somewhere safe, deep within the flames? Or was he somewhere else, someplace that Vincent could reach him.

Slowly, Vincent rose back to his feet. He couldn't be sure if what he heard was real or not,but he didn't care anymore. He tossed his arms out, laughing and screaming into the sky that it was worth it. That he had caused all of this to happen.

And then, he jumped, convinced his brother was waiting for him somewhere.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Vincent leaned against the window, the moonlight shining brightly into the small room. It had been over 100 years since that day, but it still haunted him even now. Even though he was convinced at the time it would be worth anything to save his brother, he knew it was too good to be true forever.

Gilbert had begun to remember things, small things here and there about the past. It was only a matter of time before he would remember everything about Vincent when they were little and grow to hate him. Gilbert would probably leave his side for good if he knew what he had done and why he did it.

Or maybe he already knew and was just waiting for that right moment to happen.

Vincent wouldn't allow that to happen though. He had made a wish that day, but it was also a promise to himself. Something he would make sure would happen before Gilbert hated him. He could complete his promise as long as Gilbert would still be there for him.

He was going to fulfill his wish, his promise, his mission.

"I wish that Gilbert would be free and forget about me." Vincent said softly, walking away from the window and into the shadows of the room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spellinggrammar/or other issues in this story. Again, please review! ~Nightray Raven


End file.
